Side Story Of My Baby
by viekyubaby
Summary: Pertemuan yang tidak direncanakan berbuah kepastian dengan penantian panjang yang menjadi perjalanan cinta seorang Choi siwon. #apa ini?


Tittle : Side Story Of My Baby

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae,

Warning : Yaoi, Boys love.

Ga' ada summary.

Mmm...Ohh,,hai.. My Baby lovely readers..kalian kenal padaku? Aku Choi siwon, urat nadi dicerita 'My Baby..

Kyuhyun : Bukan hyung! Aku!"

Siwon : Ohh,,ne..you're My Baby.."

Kyuhyun : Mmmmm..#angguk-angguk.

"Bukaaaan...! Kami mommyyy" teriak MinSulHo bersamaan.

Kyuhyun : Andwaeeee!

Vie : Husssh! Tanpa author abal2 ini, My baby tidak ada!

Readers : Woooooiii...tanpa kami My Baby bukan apa-apa!

#Vie, Kyuhyun dan anak-anak itu pun meringkuk dipojokan.

Sudah-sudah...ini kan aku yang ingin cerita,,kenapa semua ikutan? Ayo kita lanjutkan,

Mmm, kali ini..aku akan bercerita tentang masa lalu kami,,aku dan My babykyu #liatinkyuhyunyangmeronatiba2. Saat pertama kali kami bertemu dan menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Wajib baca ne!

Belasan tahun yang lalu...

Musim dingin dikota seoul selalu membuat sebagian orang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di rumah saja ditemani perapian dan penghangat ruangan. Namun sebagian lagi lebih memilih bermain diluar di tengah udara yang dingin dan salju yang menumpuk dimana-mana.

Tak terkecuali anak-anak kecil yang sangat suka bermain dipermadani putih nan lembut itu(bener ga',salju itu lembut?pengen T^T). Sebagian dari mereka hanya bermain ayunan ditaman sambil membenamkan kakinya disalju, sementara yang lainnya sibuk membuat boneka salju yang lucu-lucu bahkan tidak berbentuk.

Salah satunya, bocah tampan dengan jaket biru gelap dan syal babyblue melilit dilehernya, rambut hitamnya yang rapi kini disinggahi butiran salju diatasnya,wajahnya yang imut sedang serius memperindah ukiran boneka saljunya hingga akhirnya boneka salju berukuran sedang itu selesai, lalu dia pun melilitkan syal yang dipakainya pada leher tuan putih bersih itu.

Saat bocah itu sedang bahagianya melihat hasil karyanya dengan senyuman terindahnya yang dihiasi dua dimple dipipinya itu, tiba-tiba saja...

"Tembalitan unyatu(kembalikan punyaku)."

"Shireo..ini milikku!"

"Miliktuuu!"

"Bukaaaan..."

"Milit tyunnie,,,mmm,hueeeeee..."

"Mwo? Aiisshh..iya,iya..milikmu,,nih"

Akhirnya dengan berat hati bocah tampan itu menyerahkan boneka salju yang dibuatnya susah payah kepada bocah asing yang tiba-tiba menangis di depannya dan mengaku boneka salju itu miliknya.

"Hiks,,unya tyunnie,,hiks.." ucap bocah asing itu sambil memeluk boneka salju yang sudah diserahkan padanya itu.

"Mmm..maaf,,tapi, itu kan aku yang membuatnya.." jawab bocah tampan itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Shireo! Unya tyunnie.."

"Aku capek membuatnya, itu juga syalku..kenapa jadi milikmu?" tanya bocah tampan itu dengan kening berkerut hingga alis tebalnya hampir bertemu.

"Ummaaaaa,,,tyunnie atuuuuut..." teriak bocah asing itu tiba-tiba, membuat yeoja cantik yang tak jauh dari mereka pun mendekat.

"Ada apa,,hmm?" tanya yeoja cantik dengan rambut sebahu itu pada anaknya.

"Dia celeeem.." jawab bocah asing itu dengan muka polos sambil menunjuk bocah tampan didepannya.

"Mwo?"

"Dia mengambil bonekaku ahjumma.." jawab bocah tampan itu dengan kesal.

"Mwo? Kyunnie kembalikan punya orang.."

"Andwaeee...punya tyunnie!"bantah bocah asing yang dipanggil kyunnie itu.

"Aigoooo...ada apa ini,,chagi?" tanya seorang lagi yang ikut menghampiri mereka.

"Umma.." sapa bocah tampan itu pada ummanya. "Dia mengambil bonekaku.." lanjutnya lagi dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"Aigooo,,siwonnie,,biarkan saja itu untuknya.." ucap ummanya sambil tersenyum pada bocah asing itu dan ibunya.

"Tapi,,itu kan punyaku.."

"Unya tyunnie.." jawab kyunnie ikut mempoutkan bibir mungilnya dengan imut.

"Aigooo,,,imutnyaaa...siwonnie,,berikan saja padanya.." ucap wanita cantik itu langsung mendekati kyunnie kecil itu.

"Ummaaaaa..." rajuk bocah tampan yang dipanggil siwonnie itu.

"Aiisshh,,nanti buat lagi..ya kan tyunnie..?"

"Eumm!" angguk kyunnie dengan semangatnya membuat wanita itu langsung memeluknya.

"Aigoooo,,imutnyaaaa,,aku juga ingin anak perempuan.." ucapnya membuat mata wanita yang satunya lagi membulat sempurna.

"Ehheum,,maaf dia namja,,putraku.." ucap ummanya kyunnie.

"Oohh..benarkah,,maafkan aku.." ucap umma siwonnie langsung melepas pelukannya dan melihat wanita cantik itu.

"Mmm,,kenalkan,,aku ibunya Siwon.." ucapnya lagi sambil menarik siwon ke sampingnya.

"Aku ibunya kyunnie,,ohh,,cho kyuhyun,," ucap wanita cantik itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan segera disambut ibunya siwon.

"Ayo siwon,,kenalkan dirimu.."

"Choi siwon imnida." Ucap siwon ikut mengulurkan tangannya pada kyuhyun.

Namun bocah kecil itu hanya melihat tangan itu dengan mata berkejap beberapa kali, lalu melihat ummanya yang mengangguk padanya. Barulah kyunnie/kyuhyun menurunkan boneka salju itu dan melepas sarung tangannya lalu menyambut uluran tangan siwon.

"Cho tyuyun im..da.." ucap kyuhyun masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Setelah itu kedua wanita cantik itu pun mulai saling bertanya alamat rumah dan segala hal yang penting sampai hal yang tidak perlu sekalipun. Mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam dunia mereka sendiri tanpa mengingat lagi kedua bocah itu.

Sementara siwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ummanya dan kenalan barunya itu perlahan menjauhi mereka. Bocah tampan itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke wajah kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah berdiri beberapa langkah jauh darinya.

Siwon hanya bisa melihatnya dengan mata membulat dan mulut terbuka lebar. Bocah kecil itu sedang memakai kembali sarung tangan birunya dengan bibir mengerucut imut dan siwon sadar bahwa boneka saljunya juga berdiri disamping bocah kecil itu sambil melihatnya.

Seperti mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, hingga tanpa sadar siwon pun melambaikan tangannya pada benda mati itu.

"Siwonnie..tolong jaga kyunnie ne?" ucap ummanya tiba-tiba dan disertai senyuman lembut dari umma kyuhyun.

Siwon kembali hanya bisa mendesah pasrah sambil mendekati bocah kecil yang masih sibuk sendiri itu. Siwon melihat dengan geramnya kerana sedari tadi tangan bulat kecil itu masih ada setengah diluar sarungnya.

Kyuhyun masih belum bisa memakai sarung tangannya itu dengan serius dan bibir yang dipoutkan, hingga wajahnya yang menunduk kini memerah menahan tangis. Dan sebelum siwon sampai di dekatnya, bocah kecil itu sudah terlanjur menangis dengan kerasnya hingga membuat siwon langsung membantunya.

"Sudah-sudah,,siini,,hyung pakaikan,,jangan nangis.." ucap siwon lembut.

"Hiks.." isak kyuhyun sedih, kemudian mempoutkan bibir merah kecilnya itu lagi.

"Selesai.." ucap siwon kemudian dengan senyum manisnya.

Kyuhyun langsung tertawa melihatnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih yang dibalas anggukan dari siwon yang terpesona dengan wajah ceria bocah kecil didepannya itu.

Lalu keduanya pun secara tidak disengaja juga ikut akrab seperti kedua oarngtua mereka yang tidak ingat waktu. Siwon lebih banyak berbicara dan mendapatkan respon yang tidak terduga dari kyuhyun dan sangat disukainya.

Bocah kecil itu pun lebih banyak diam dan tertawa saja mendengar siwon bercerita, sesekali ikut menyahut dan mengeluarkan ekspresi-ekspresi imut yang tidak disengajanya. Hingga..

"Kyunnie.."

"Eum.."

"Boneka sal.."

"Utan..unya tyunnie!" jawab kyuhyun langsung kembali ke wajah dingin dan datarnya.

'Omo' pikir siwon. 'Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini? Umma kita bawa pulang yuuuk' ucap siwon dalam hatinya sambil melihat ummanya yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tyunnie.." panggil siwon lagi.

"Apa?" jawab kyuhyun ketus.

"Jaga little siwon baik-baik ne?" ucap siwon sambil melihat boneka salju yang dibuatnya itu.

"Tel ciwon?"

"Mmm..little siwon.."

"Tel ciwon.." ucap kyuhyun lagi kini dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

"Omooooooo!" teriak siwon langsung memeluk tubuh kecil itu dan menggerakkannya kiri kanan kerana gemas.

"Siwonnie? Apa yang kau lakukan? Tanya umma choi mendengar suara anaknya berteriak.

"Kita bawa pulang yuk,,umma.." jawab siwon masih melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ecaaaaaaaaak(sesak)" erang kyuhyun didada siwon.

"Siwonnie..lepaskan dia,," ucap umma choi langsung mendekati mereka dan melepas pelukan siwon lalu mengambil kyuhyun untuknya.

Wanita cantik itu langsung mengangkat kyuhyun dan melihatnya sebentar lalu memeluknya seperti yang dilakukan anaknya tadi. Siwon hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sedangkan umma cho hanya bisa tertawa cekikikan melihat ibu dan anak kenalannya itu begitu menyukai putranya walau baru pertama kali berjumpa.

"Kita ke rumahku saja,,yuk?" ajak umma choi tiba-tiba melihat umma cho.

"Ke rumah ahjumma,,ohh ani..umma yuk?" lanjutnya lagi sambil melihat kyuhyun.

"Jumma.." jawab kyuhyun.

"Umma..panggil umma saja.."

"Umma!" protes siwon.

"Aiissh,,tadi katanya mau dibawa pulang..kan harus panggil umma" jawab umma choi menenangkan anaknya.

"Ohhhhhh..." gumam siwon dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sudah,,ayoo..." ucap umma choi menarik tangan ummanya kyuhyun.

Wanita cantik itu pun mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan siwon untuk berjalan bersama menuju limosine keluarga Choi yang berdiri tepat didepan gerbang taman itu.

Di istana choi yang sangat megah itulah siwon semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan bocah kecil dingin dan tidak bersahabat itu. Semua usaha siwon lakukan untuk membuatnya tersenyum dan menjawab setiap pertanyaannya dan perkataannya.

Begitu juga dengan umma choi yang semakin mengenal jauh nyonya cho dan memamerkan barang-barang miliknya dan bunga-bunga dirumahnya, bahkan tidak sedikit yang diserahkan secara percuma tanpa umma cho minta.

Dalam sehari itu saja, keduanya sudah terlihat sangat akrab sampai appa choi pulang membawa seorang tamu sebagai rekan bisnisnya yang baru untuk di jamu pertanda bisnis mereka akan berjalan beriringan.

Ketika kedua namja berwibawa itu memasuki istana Choi yang megah sambil berbicara satu sama lain. Seketika itu pula dua bocah kecil berbeda usia yang ada didalam istana itu langsung berhamburan berlari mendekati kedua orang tersebut sambil berseru kata yang sama.

"Appaaaaaaaa...!"

Keempat orang dewasa beserta beberapa maid yang mondar-m,andir disana langsung terpaku mencerna situasi yang terjadi dengan panggilan kedua bocah itu yang kini memeluk kaki appa mereka masing-masing.

Beberapa detik kemudian pecahlah tawa diruangan besar itu dan menggema ke seluruh istananya yang dimulai dari umma choi yang mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kemudian baru ketiga orang lainnya dan disambung beberapa maid yang juga sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Umma Choi bertemu dengan Umma cho di taman bermain bersama anaknya sedangkan suaminya bertemu dengan Appa Cho dikantornya untuk urusan bisnis yang baru saja akan mereka jalankan.

"Yeobo..kita bertemu satu keluarga dihari yang sama namun ditempat yang berbeda.." ucap umma choi menyambut kedatangan suaminya.

"Kita seperti bertemu sahabat lama disini, suamiku.." ucap umma Cho juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Semoga pertemuan kita ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang indah dikemudian hari." ucap Appa choi kembali menjabat tangan rekan bisnisnya itu.

"I hope so.." ucap appa cho.

Sedangkan kedua bocah di bawah itu hanya saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa kata, namun siwon tetap dengan senyum manis melingkar di bibir tipisnya kerana mengingat dia kan memiliki boneka salju baru yang hidup.

Setelah itu mereka pun menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sana sambil berbagi cerita dan pengalaman hidup masing-masing sebelum mereka dipertemukan.

Sedangkan siwon sendiri dalam sekejap menjadi penurut semua keinginan bocah kecil yang sangat disukainya itu dan selalu menanyakan yang bukan-bukan dan meminta yang macam-macam.

Semakin lama siwon dekat dengannya semakin jelas sifat bocah kecil yang ternyata tidak mudah dekat dengan orang asing itu. Kerana sekarang kyuhyun sudah bergantung padanya dengan keegoisannya dan kemanjaannya dan keimutannya yang melebihi batas itu.

Hingga hari berlalu dengan sendirinya kedua keluarga itu semakin terikat satu sama lain seperti mereka pernah kenal sebelumnya hingga tidak ada yang bisa diragukan lagi.

Bukankah ini hanya kebetulan semata yang telah diatur oleh-Nya hingga nantinya akan menggariskan takdir kehidupan mereka di kemudian hari.

TBC...

Aigooooo,,,sampai disiniiiii_


End file.
